KuroHearts
by SoraRoxasXV
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian-and all the rest of the cast-gets thrown into Sora's world, Kingdom Hearts. Ciel doesn't remember his days-nor does Sebastian-in Black Butler. But Ciel takes Sora's journal the same.
1. Calling

**Author's Note: I have wrote this material on DeviantART and on this site. So if you want to read it on DeviantART, go right ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Destiny Islands

Ciel was sleeping soundly on the shore. He just had an unusual, odd dream. He was being guided by a voice through darkness, in three stages.

"Ciel!" He opened his big, blue eyes and looked up. Elizabeth looked down on him with a frown.

Her hair was golden, and in curly pigtails. She wore a orange sweater, with puffy cuffs at the bottom of the sleeves. She also wore a white skirt, and black shoes.

Ciel got up and looked at himself. A black sweatshirt with pink edges, pants with rose and movie film prints, blue shoes, a blue shirt with a little icon of a devil, and a hat that had cat ears(he wore because Elizabeth said he looked 'cute' in it). "Lizzy, I wasn't!" She just laughed.

"Hey!" Both Ciel and Elizabeth looked and saw Alois carrying a log. "Why do I have to do all the work?" he cried. He walked over towards Ciel and Elizabeth. He threw the log on Ciel and advanced towards Elizabeth.

"So, what are you guys up to?" he asked her. "Um. . ."

She turned and started to run off. "See you guys tomorrow!" Then she was gone. Ciel and Alois just stood there, stunned. They just stood there, as Lizzy vanished to the dock. She just left them alone. That wasn't like her, not at all.

Later that night, Ciel walked across the boardwalk to his little boat. It was time for him to go home. Alois walked up behind him. "Ciel!"

Ciel turned and something landed in his hands. It was yellow, stared fruit. "It's a Paopu Fruit. It's what you wanted, right?" "Yeah. . ." Ciel moaned. "It's said, if two people share this fruit, their destines will become intertwined. No matter what comes their way." Alois explained. Ciel looked down at the fruit. It made him hungry, very hungry.

Alois grabbed Ciel's shoulder and stared at him deeply. "If you're not going to use it, _I_ will." Alois said, it sounded like a threat to Ciel. Ciel got shivers down as his back, as Alois swam away on his boat. Alois swam to his home, to get some sleep. Ciel always thought Alois for being weird, but not that kind of _weird_.

"Alois. . . ." Ciel said to himself. Ciel looked back down at the fruit. He wanted to share one of these Paopu fruit with Elizabeth, maybe during their journey tomorrow.

* * *

Disney Castle

Sebastian was sleeping soundly in the gardens in Disney Castle. Although he wore a black tank top, black skinny jeans and boots, and black handless gloves—he was hot.

"SEBASTIAN!" He opened his eyes and sighed. "First, Wonderland. Now the realm of Disney. Oh well. I'm going to have to bear with it."

Soon Finny—the castle's magician—ran to him. "It's horrible! It's horrible, Sebastian!" he cried. He was literally crying. Sebastian thought him a fool. Finny was dressed in a black leather vest with a white long sleeved shirt coming out under it, and brown skinny jeans.

"What is it, Finnian?" "Sebastian, you must not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you!" "I wouldn't dream of it."

Sebastian looked over Finnian's shoulder and waved. "Hello, ladies." Finnian turned around and saw Queen Meyrin and Princess Grell. Meyrin was in a lace purple dress, and Grell was in a silk red dress. "What is it, Finnian?" they both asked. "Uh. . . ."

Later, they read the king's letter. It read that Sebastian and Finnian are required to go to Traverse Town and find a man named Leon. And that the king, meaning King Vincent, is on away on a duty. And in Traverse Town, they need to find a boy with a "Keyblade".

"Another world?!" Grell cried, almost fainting on a red leather couch. They were talking about the mysterious letter in the Royal Library. Queen Meyrin took the letter from Grell. "I wonder what this means," she said as she sat down also. "For now, we just go to trust the king."

* * *

Destiny Islands

Alois was standing on his balcony, staring at the island. "The door. . . .is opening. . . ."


	2. Invader

Destiny Islands

Elizabeth was standing outside the Secret Spot, waiting for Ciel to get the final materials they needed for their journey tomorrow. She sighed. "Ciel. . .hurry up!" she cried.

Inside of the Secret Spot, Ciel crouched at a crave drawing. One he and Elizabeth drew together. He sighed and drew an arm giving the Paopu fruit to Elizabeth he drew a Paopu fruit.

"This world has been connected. . .hehe. . ." Ciel screamed and turned. He turned and saw a shadowy, hooded figure, standing in the shadows. Ciel couldn't see his face. "W-who are you?!" he cried.

"Tied to the darkness. . . .soon to be completely eclipsed." continued the mysterious figure. "Wha—?! What are you saying? Hey, where did you come from?" Ciel asked. "You know not what lies beyond that door. You know nothing. You understanding nothing. . .hehe. . ."

"Ciel?" said a voice behind Ciel. He jumped and turned to see Elizabeth. "Oh, Lizzy." Ciel said, with a sigh of relief. "Do you have the last mushroom?" she asked him.

Ciel turned and saw the mysterious person was gone. He turned to Elizabeth, but he didn't exactly hear what she just said. "Huh, what?" he asked, trying to smile.

She grunted. "Do you have the last mushroom?!" she screamed. "Y-yeah." Ciel said, with stutter. Elizabeth was scary when she wants something cute, as when she is made at him. Ciel pushed her out of the cave onto the shore and gave her the final mushroom.

They went to the docks, to meet with Alois and discuss final preparations for tomorrow. "That should be all!" Elizabeth cried. "Finally, we can get off this island. Tomorrow our adventure begins!" Alois said. He always wanted to get off this island. He never liked it here. But Ciel and Elizabeth just wanted to see the exhilarating sights to be seen in their incredible journey that lies ahead. "I wonder what great things we'll see, once we get there." Ciel said. Alois sighed and then laughed. "I'm not sure. We will find out when we get there." he said to Ciel. "I can't wait!" Ciel and Elizabeth both cried.

All three of them departed—by boat—to their homes, to pack and to get many hours of rest.

Ciel packed everything he needed for the beach. Swim shorts, sun block, umbrellas, extra clothing, and some food for himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a storm hovering over the island. "Oh no!" He ran out, hopped into his boat, and sailed towards the island. "That's the last thing we need!" He ran—oblivious to the little monsters in his wake. He didn't want the raft to be blown away, along with their hard work!

Across the boardwalk, he saw Alois on the little land(where the three of them sat on the big tree and talked). He was curious why Alois was just standing there, in the middle of this horrible storm.

"Alois!" Ciel cried, running up to him. Alois turned and faced him. Ciel stepped back. Something was wrong with Alois, Ciel thought. He knew something surely wrong with the blond boy in front of him. Alois's stare was cold and deep, those were not his eyes. "Alois?" Ciel said. He was worried for him, and for Alois's sake.


End file.
